Matchmaking
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Ron and the twins decide to play matchmaker and set up Luna and Ginny.


**A/N: My first mainly Linny fanfiction! Yay! Requested by nerd-writer-otaku. Enjoy!**

It is a rainy day at Hogwarts and everyone is bored. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and the Weasleys (Minus Ginny) are hanging out in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea of what we can do..." Pansy says to the group.

"Oh no, this cant be good." Draco answers but gives her a nod to go ahead and tell everyone.

"Well, why don't we play matchmaker? After all, that's how we got Draco and Potter together." She answers, gesturing to the couple sitting next to her.

"Hmm, I like the idea, Pansy but who?" Hermione asks. The two girls became friends after they helped each other get the two boys together.

"Well, some of you might not like this idea but has anyone noticed how Ginny and Luna look at each other?" To her surprise, Ron and the twins nod.

"You guys, remember how she never shut up about Harry before she came to Hogwarts? Well, Luna has taken his place. And times it by like ten." Fred says, earning another nod from his brothers.

"Harry, Draco? What do you say?" Hermione asks.

"I'm cool with it if Draco is," Harry says, glancing at his boyfriend. Draco nods.

"Okay, then that's settled. How do we want to go about this?" Pansy asks the group.

"I say we push them into each other," Draco suggests.

"Maybe something a little less violent, Drakey. We want them to get together not get a concussion." Pansy says to him and everyone laughs.

"Well, maybe we can set them up on a blind date," George says.

"Yes! That's great. Some of us can take Ginny and convince her to go on a blind date and some can take Luna and do the same. Who wants who?" Pansy asks everyone.

"I will take my sister. 'Mione wanna help?" Fred asks.

"Oi, what about me?" George says.

"I, uh, I guess but I was thinking one brother and her best friend would be more, uh, effective. Yeah, effective." Fred says, George knows about his crush and is just enjoying bugging him.

"Okay... Hermione, Fred and George on Ginny and Me and Ron on Luna. Draco and Harry, you two lovebirds can plan the date." Pansy says, everyone agrees and they set off with there groups to find the girls.

 _Team Ginny..._

The group finds Ginny on the Quidditch pitch. She is just flying around by her self, running through some drills. Fred waves her down and she lands in front of the group.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Ginny asks, a bit out of breath.

"Oh, we just had a question for you," Hermione says, not being able to control her smile.

"Okay, but try to make it quick." She says.

"Okay, how would you feel about us setting you up on a blind date?" George asks his sister. Ginny smiles.

"Uh, with who?" She asks.

"It wouldn't be a blind date if we told you." He answers.

"I guess that would be okay. When? And where?" She asks. She is amused because they are oblivious to the truth.

"Um, can we get back to you on that. We will plan everything and tell you tonight." Fred says, wondering what he is missing.

"Okay, I'm not sure if this is set up for a prank, but 'Mione is here so I'm sure it should be fine. Try anything dumb and I will hex all three of you." She says pointing her wand at them.

"Geez, Gin." The twins say together and back away with their hands up. Hermione just laughs.

" I got to get back to my Quidditch drills. Talk to you guys later." She says as she hops on her broom and soars off.

"That was easy," Fred whispers to the others and they nod in agreement.

 _Team Luna..._

Pansy and Ron are not the best of friends but they get along well enough for this mission. They find Luna in the library, reading a book about nargles.

"Hey, Luna." Pansy greets in a sing-song voice.

"Hello, Pansy, Ron. What brings you to the library today? A secret date maybe?" She says with a smile. Pansy fake gags and Ron shakes his head fast.

"No, definitely not. We were looking for you actually. How would you feel about us setting you up on a blind date?" Ron asks her.

"Um, I guess that would be okay. I would have to ask... Nevermind. I would love too." Luna says. Pansy picks up on her trying to hide something but she doesn't say anything.

"Good. We will give you the information later tonight." Pansy says. Luna nods and the two start to head off to meet up with the others.

 _Team Plan the date..._

"No, we cant just stuff them in a classroom, Draco! That's not a date!" Harry tell his boyfriend for the third time.

"Then what do you suggest?" Draco asks, getting distracted for a moment by Harry's lips.

"First of all, I saw that. Stop getting distracted. And second of all, why not a simple afternoon at The Three Broomsticks?"

"That's so boring, though." Draco whines.

"Okay, true. But they can do other stuff as well. Like, Zonko's or something."

"Okay, so, The three broomsticks and Zonko's. Then, let them do whatever they want?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, let's see what the others think when they come back." Just as he says this, Pansy and Ron walk in and sit down. The boys tell them there plan while they wait.

"Let me guess, you ended up kissing till last minute and that's all you can think of? Or Did Draco just keep getting distracted?" Pansy asks.

"Oh shut it, Parkinson," Draco says with a laugh. Just then Hermione and the twins came in. After everyone agrees to the plan, they send Hermione and Ron out to give the girls the information. The date is set up for 3 o'clock the next day.

When Luna gets to The Three Broomsticks, She is quite surprised at who she sees. She walks up to Ginny and smiles. They burst into giggles almost immediately.

"I can't believe they set us up together." Ginny giggles.

"I know! This is great!" Luna giggles in return.

"Who knew keeping our relationship a secret would be so funny?" Ginny stops giggling but a smile stays.

"And they are basically paying for what we were going to do anyway," Luna says.

"I honestly didn't know who was going to show up. I was practicing the 'Thanks but no thanks' speech in my head."

"Should we tell them or should we see how long this goes on?" Luna asks her girlfriend.

"I say we see how far we can play this. It's like surprise dates." Ginny says, taking Luna's hand and pulling her into a booth.

"I agree but only for a little longer. I feel bad." Luna smiles, Ginny just melts like she does everytime the beautiful girl sitting beside her smiles. They have their date and get back to school at 5 o'clock.

The next day at breakfast, the group is watching for some sort of sign that the girls are together. When nothing happens, they set to another idea. A game of would you rather.

"Sure but can I switch teams? I wanna help Pansy and Ron with Luna." George asks, sending Fred a knowing smile. Fred goes white as a sheet.

"Okay," Pansy says and they head out.

 _Team Luna..._

"Hey, how was the date?" Pansy asks as they walk up to Luna.

"It was good." She replies sweetly.

"Okay, cool. How would you feel about joining us for a game night?" Ron asks her.

"With Ginny, too?" She questions, giving the group some hope.

"Yeah, if that's cool with you," Pansy responds.

"Sure. Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight in the Gryffindor common room. At 7." Fred tells her.

"Okay, see you Tonight then." She says and walks away, a smile playing on her lips. As the group walks away, they talk about how they can play this game night in there favour.

 _Team Ginny..._

"Hey, coming to set me up on another date?" Ginny asks when she sees her brother and best friend approaching her.

"No, just inviting you to game night." Fred answers.

"Okay." Ginny answers.

"Oh, come on Gin. It will be...Oh, you said yes. Alright, common room at 7." He tells her. She nods and they leave.

As they're walking away, their hands brush each other. They both blush but neither noticed.

Everyone gets back to the common room around the same time. They sit and talk about what games to play. Draco suggests truth or dare and everyone agrees.

At 7 o'clock, Ginny and Luna walk and in hand to the portrait of the fat lady. They drop each other's hand as Ginny says the password and they walk in. They talked about just telling the truth tonight but they agreed to wait and see where this leads. The group greets them and everyone sits in a circle.

"Okay, we are gonna play a couple rounds of truth or dare and then two truths and a lie," Draco tells the girls and they nod. "I will go first. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry says.

"Kiss me." Draco laughs.

"You don't need to dare me to get me to kiss you, love," Harry says and kisses him.

"I know," Draco says.

"George, truth or dare?" Harry asks.

"Truth."

"Are any of us your guy's next prank victim?" Harry asks, might as well get some use out of this.

"No, I don't think so. Luna, truth or dare?" He asks. With a knowing glance at Ginny, she answers.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ginny for ten seconds," George says smiling at the others.

"I thought you would never ask." She says and grabs her girlfriends face and kisses her. Everyone looks shocked. As the kiss ends, the girls start laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Hermione asks.

"Because you guys have no clue," Ginny says, almost falling over from laughing so hard. Everyone just looks around, confused.

"Guys, we have been dating for two and a half months." Luna blurts and all of their jaws drop.

"You mean, we did all of this for nothing?" Ron asks.

"Not for nothing. We got a good laugh out of it." Ginny says as she starts to calm down. Everyone gets over the shock and start laughing.

"Okay, let's play two truths and a lie now. Gred, you start." George says.

"Alright, Forge. I have a crush on someone, My crush is on Angelia, and I know that my brother here lied earlier when he answered Harry's question." Fred said.

"True, True, False?" Hermione asks. Fred blushes a bit but its hidden by the darkness in the room. The only light was the fire.

"Wrong," Fred says.

"Well, that means you have a crush on someone, but it's not Angelia. And George lied." Hermione states a small amount of curiousness in her voice.

"That's right." He tells her. Pansy bumps Draco's arm and whispers in his ear.

"I know our next matchmaking project." Draco nods in agreement and the laugh.

 **A/N: There you have it, a Linny fanfic. Of course, I added some other ships of mine. Fremione and Drarry. Anyway, I hope you like it nerd-writer-otaku and everyone else who reads this. R &R!**


End file.
